horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Browning
Alex Browning is a character from the first film in the Final Destination series. He was the target love interest of distant survivalist Clear Rivers and object of dislike for Varsity Jock Carter Horton. Alex was born September 25, 1982 and was killed by a falling brick sometime before the first anniversary of Flight 180. The photograph pertaining to Alex's demise is under the property of the now instituniolized Clear of Stonybrook Institution. Alex Browning is one of five main protagonists of the five installments to have the premonition of the design and one of three male premonitionists, alongside Nick O'Bannon and Sam Lawton. Flight 180 Alex Browning was a student of his town of Mt. Abraham of the local high school in the small Pennyslvanian town. He is portrayed as shy but attractive. He was intelligent and acclaimed by teacher's and credited by his proud father. Alex was best friends with fellow Abraham senior Todd Waggner and his older brother George. Alex had the sensation of uneasy which triggered his vision of death's plan before their arrival at JFK airport. His alarm clock signalled his planes number and name: Flight 180 and the tag of his luggage also brought on the ominous awaiting him and the senior class of Mt. Abraham. Upon his arrival at the airport Alex is handed a flyer from a preacher of doomsday and is informed by the receptionist that his departure time is the same as birthday. Alex is then convinced by the estranged desperate Todd to go to the toilets before boarding and hears American Pie play and remembers the plane related death of John Denver. As they begin to board they see various special people which signals George that it would take a severely messed bomber to take down their plane. Alex moves directly to the back and presses the A.V and is then approached by Crista and Blake who have fled from Todd for him claiming to have a urinary trect. They ask Alex and he agrees moving next to Todd much to his dismay. Stuart Little begins to play and Alex tells him of badpick up plan would not work even if it did. The serving tray conected to the seat then breaks and falls down. As they begin to take off and Alex's unsettleness begins the plane begins to experience slight turbulence wobbling around in mid air. Luggage and compartments then begin to release and the gas masks deploy. All including Alex take to this and soon the whole plane begins to shake, the left side rips off and the whole plane explodes as accounted to Valerie Lewton soon later at John F. Kennedy Airport. Alex at the meantime soon awakes and realizes the plane has not yet been destroyed. Before him is Crista and Blake asking what they did in his premonition. Alex then jumps down to his seat next to Todd and discovers the tray broken. Alex then warns all those of whats to come and when trying to remove himself as an angry Carter Horton, bespectled Terry Chaney, accidental Billy Hitchcock be pushed down the aisle and removed off the plane along with Valerie Lewton and Joe the French guide back to the airport. Todd soon then follows after being instructed by brother George and Clear Rivers believing him also instantly on her trust and affection also exits. Carter and Alex continue fighting each other after telling is account of he saw and soon befrore the eys of Billy and sound to everyone else the plane explodes shattering the room's window. Alex is then interviewed by Detective Schreck following Route 23's disaster shows along with the rest beside Clear's to pick them up. To See the Rest The following signs following Alex's main premontion which alerts him to the danger presented for the other's in the new design order. * Todd Wagner - The Pornography Magazine read once thrown at the fan and shreded leaves the one piece with the bold word Tod * Terry Chaney - Upon sitting outside the coffee shop ignoring Clear's Claim on the death intake Alex sees the reflection of a passing bus in the shop's window though there was none there * Valerie Lewton - Alex firstly sees a burning leaf representing the burning house of Miss Lewton and unofficially the knife picture on the front door. * Carter Horton - Though Saved Alex sees the tree that is to come and the broken seatbelt that will allow him to save him * Himself - Alex was originally and though saved by Carter Horton to die by the falloing sign of the Parisian Theater and saw the sign for him being next by the pourn wine on his name on the design which represent blood. Death Alex dies by a falling brick from a building in a back way alley hitting him in the face. It is unshown in any of the installments but takes place between the first and second Final Destination. His dead corpse with blood escaping from the face down head is shown in photograph at Stonybrook Institution by Clear to Kimberley Corman. Clear was present at the time and Alex's demise sent her into her precaution spiral checking herself into a padded room putting up the articles and plane designs which broadcasts all the victims design on the padded wall. Alex's only death article is the photograph showing his dead body taking by an amateur photographer and stolen by Clear to remind herself that Death was not over and that you could not cheat death. Category:Final Destination characters Category:1984 births Category:2000 deaths Category:Victims of Death